Ginny gets Bubbly when she sees Harry!
by GinnyPotterlovers3
Summary: Ginny gets a good fealing when she is around Harry. Based on the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caliet.


Bubbly Colbie Caillat lyrics

_Dear Ginny,_

_Let me start by saying how much I miss you._

_I miss waking up to the smile on your face._

_Can't wait to see you again._

_You are my life I will always love you._

_When this war is over I will come home to you._

_We can have a proper life. And we can finish school together. _

_I already know that you are the one that I want to marry. I know its not much but,_

_there is a ring in this envelope. It was one I found while under the invisibility cloak._

_I used pollyjuice potion to buy it. When I come home I intend to get you a ring_

_That you deserve. I hope that you will wear it. Understand that in wearing this ring _

_You are promising me that you will marry me some day._

_Well I am at the end of my letter. Till I write next time. I love you so much._

_Good luck with Quidditch._

_Fly fast chaser girl._

_Love Always,_

_Harry._

_H+GLOVE_

Ginny reread the letter from Harry three times over. She was avoiding looking at the ring. The beautiful diamond ring. The promise she wanted so much to make. She was never so sure about anything in her life. But she was unsure that Harry would come home. Of course she had full faith in her boyfriend. She knew that he would beat Voldemort but could he beat Voldemort and live himself. Or would he live but never be able to live with the fact that he had to kill someone.

Of course he would live. How could she even think that Harry wouldn't live? He was the best Wizard Known in that time. He had more of a chance of living than anyone. She had to make up her mind.

"Okay. Its time to make up my mind. Duh of course I've made up my mind. I love Harry and he _will_ come home. I love him. Yes I will marry him." She picked the ring up off her night table and looked at it for the first time in days. She slipped it on her left hand ring finger. She had made her promise.

Just as she closed the drawer to nightstand after putting her letter away. She started to think of her and Harry and the night before Harry had to go away.

They were at the café where some muggle singer named Colbie Caillat was singing. Apparently she was very famous among the muggles. Her one song Bubbly hit them both and they loved it.

H+GLOVE

_I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time i see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

"_Ginny. I love you. I want you to know that I will always think of you. I wont forget you. I will come home. I promise." Harry said as he held Ginny's hand that lay across the café table. _

"_Harry I love you too. I will wait for you. I'll wait till you come home. Even if I have to wait forever." Ginny replied. Just then, Harry leaned across the table and Kissed her. She didn't waste any time in deepening the already passionate kiss._

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_Harry broke the kiss but did not sit right again. Instead he moved his mouth to her ear._

"_C'mon. Lets get out of here." He whispered._

_They got the check and paid. They left the small café in nothing but smiles. Once they got to the Burrow where Harry was living with the Weasleys, Ginny pulled Harry up to her room and the went to bed. The next day Ginny awoke to the sound of rain on pounding on the window._

_The rain is fallin on my window pane_

_but we are hidin in a safer place_

_under the covers stayin safe and warm_

_you give me feelins that i adore_

_Ginny and Harry lay in bed for a while just not wanting the morning to end. Ginny knew it would be a long time before she saw Harry again. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to admit that she couldn't live her life without him. But she knew he would come back. _

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

"_Ginny I have to go. C'mon don't cry. I will come home. I promised remember. Have I ever broke a promise to you?"_

"_No." Ginny sniffled._

"_I love you." He gave her one last kiss and walked out the door and out of Ginny's life. But, she knew that it was only a little while._

_What am i gonna say_

_when you make me feel this way_

_I just...mmmmmmmmmmm_

_Ginny sat down at the library and reviewed the weeks events. Lets see. Neville had been beat, Luna had been hung by her wrists in the dungeons. Seamus had been tortured by the Cruciatus curse; Dean had run away after some very mean words to her. Calling her a slut and a traitor were the worst of her problems. But through all that she still thought of Harry._

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_Harry,_

_God I miss you so much. Luna was taken off the train by Death Eaters before Christmas. _

_Its really lonely around here. I cant stop thinking about the last night we spent together. I love you._

_Well there isn't much left to write. I love you._

_Find Fast Seeker boy._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Ginny. (Gingersnap)(Spitfire)and anything you call me. I lost track of everything._

_Then Ginny went up to the Gryffindor Common room and off to bed._

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Harry's POV.

"Hey man. Cant you stop staring at my sisters name long enough to listen to this.?" Ron complained. Harry had been looking at the magical map of Hogwarts that showed everyones names on it.

"Sorry Mate. Do you think she accepted the ring?"

"Well Of course she did Harry." Hermione interjected. "Now come on we're almost there."

"I cant believe it. I cant believe its finally –"

"Harry come on or else we are leaving without you."

Ron and Hermione were holding hands. Harry thought of Ginny and his spirits soared.

Ginny's POV.

"Hey Ginny." Pavarti said as she walked into the girls dormitory. "There is someone downstairs to see you."

"Who?"

"I cant tell you."

"Alright."

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time_

_Holdin me tight_

Ginny stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She saw him. Standing there, emerald eyes shinning bright. Black hair still the same as when he left. And handsome face even more handsome from when he left. She saw him glance at her left hand. She knew he was looking for the ring. When he found it he smiled.

She jumped into Harry's arms and never had to let go. They let go of their tight embrace. And Harry got down on one knee. Ginny already had the answer on her lips.

"Ginny. The war is over. Voldemort is gone. I want to know. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"YES!!" She screamed and blinded by tears she was lifted into a hug by the love of her life. She was now officially engaged to the love of her life.

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…_


End file.
